


Warrior Cats: Wild-touched

by creampuffqueen



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Original Clans, everyone go watch seri pixel biologist, first chapters will be kinda boring just beware, i'm gonna link the videos with each chapter, ok so this is based off a youtube series, so like this is fanfic based off fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A young cat named Mossleaf gets separated from her Clan during a snowstorm. She gets healed by a strange creature, a forest spirit, who sends her home. However, being healed with forest magic changed some of her characteristics, and the Clan can no longer handle Mossleaf. Now she's on her own, trying to survive. Will she succeed?Based off the warrior cats sims 3 series by Seri Pixel Biologist on Youtube.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. A Forest-Touched Wild Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm completely obsessed with Seri Pixel Biologist. Hands down one of my favorite youtubers. This is one of my favorite series, so I decided to edit it into a book-like form. Watch the actual video here!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahmJZ6IAzD8&list=PLbgqvuoYGITfdpG_DBj7JlYB58b6XH6eT&index=2&t=0s

The snow was blinding. Blinding, and cold, and harsh. And desperate. It howled through the forest, stealing the warmth and the life from each place it traveled. Leaving no survivors in its wake. 

And yet, at the heart of the storm, was a cat. A small one, a mottled brown tabby with heaps of fur and bright green eyes.

But even thick fur could not drive out the bitter cold. And Mossleaf, the young cat, was struggling.

Her paws felt frozen to the ground; she couldn’t move. She wasn’t shaking anymore, her body conserving all its energy into just staying alive. She curled in on herself tighter, but nothing could drive out the cold.

It was hopeless. Her family was gone, she was lost. And still the snow kept coming. Why wouldn’t it just _stop_?

Mossleaf mewled pitifully, feeling her body giving out. Giving up. So she closed her eyes, and succumbed to the brutal cold.

~~~~

Mossleaf didn’t know why she’d woken up. StarClan should have claimed her long ago. Yet, here she was, breathing, alive, and _warm_. 

She opened her eyes, peering around. She was in a forest. The trees and the flowers and the thick bushes were a comfort to her, reminding her of her home. But this forest was a long way from home.

The cat tried to stand, but found herself too weak to do so. She laid back down, content with just being alive. She was about to close her eyes, let sleep overtake her, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

A… twoleg? But, not quite. Twolegs came in an array of colors, just like cats, but this one was a color Mossleaf had never seen before. This twoleg was green.

The creature smelled floral, and had was seemed like leaves and flowers cloaking her. And where normal twolegs had fur sprouting from their head, this one had long strands of moss and vines.

The twoleg came close, and Mossleaf tensed. She was too weak to fight, but maybe she was strong enough to run. She hissed, puffing her fur up.

“Shh, I won’t hurt you.” The twoleg purred. Mossleaf stopped in her tracks. How was the twoleg communicating with her?

“I healed you.” The creature said, holding out her long paws for Mossleaf to sniff. “I don’t normally heal creatures in need, but…”

“Why can you speak to me?” Mossleaf meowed.

“You are a part of this forest, Mossleaf.” The twoleg meowed back.

Mossleaf was still suspicious. Was this all a dream. She bent to lick her fur, but noticed something. Something… green.

“Some of my powers affected your appearance.” The creature said. “But you’re alive now, and that’s what matters.”

“How do you know my name?” Mossleaf asked, licking at the green fur. It didn’t feel any different than the rest of her fur.

“I’m a forest spirit. I know everything that happens here. My name is Willow, by the way.”

A fitting name, Mossleaf decided, spying the willow leaves hanging from her head.

“I can send you home.” Willow offered. “Your healing is almost complete.”

Mossleaf gaped. “You can do that?”

The forest spirit laughed. “Of course. I’ll do it right now, if you like.”

Willow gently touched Mossleaf to lay her down. “Close your eyes, and when you wake, you will be home again.”

~~~~

“Mossleaf!” The young cat woke up, startled, at the sound of her mother’s voice. She found she could stand again, and she raced toward the voice. 

“Mother!” She cried, running full-force into the other she-cat. The two purred happily, family finally reunited.

“I was so scared. I thought you died in that snowstorm!” She wailed. Mossleaf comforted her mother, and they walked back to camp together, tails twined.

The other cats greeted her with just as much enthusiasm. Her father, her friends, even her leader came to welcome her back. Then they sat to listen to her story.

But, as Mossleaf recounted her experience with the forest spirit, talking to a green twoleg, being sent home in her sleep… the other cats looked more and more uncomfortable.

“There’s no need to make up stories, Mossleaf.” Her father reprimanded.

“It’s not a story! That’s what happened!” She insisted. Still, she could tell nobody believed her. “Here!” She shouted. “Look at my fur! It’s green now, because of the forest magic!”

The cats looked closer, and she could tell when they found the green patches because they looked away, almost revolted.

“Get the medicine cat to look at that.” Someone hissed. “There’s no way that’s normal.”

Mossleaf wilted under their judgemental gazes. Why did nobody believe her? Sure, it was far fetched, but they couldn’t really believe she survived the storm and made it home without help, surely?

Still, the cats turned away. Mossleaf felt scorned. 

Three sunrises later, the leader asked her to leave. 

~~~~

“Hello, Willow.” Mossleaf said sadly, dragging her paws on the ground. It had taken days to reach this forest. The only place Mossleaf knew she’d be truly accepted again. 

“You’re back!” The spirit said brightly.

“My Clan made me leave.” The she-cat sighed. 

Willow just nodded, understandingly, stroking the green-and-brown fur on the cat. “You will always have a home here, Mossleaf.”

~~~~

Hunting in this new territory, however beautiful, was difficult. There were so many tree roots, and places where the bush was so thick she couldn’t get through. It felt like she was learning to hunt from scratch. 

However, the beauty made up for it. Flowers bloomed wherever Mossleaf turned. She slept at the base of a great oak tree, and spent time with Willow near a pond.

There was an old twoleg structure on a nearby lake that made Mossleaf concerned, but Willow assured her it was never used. And Mossleaf found herself liking the forest spirit  
more and more every day.

The only problem: she was very, very lonely.


	2. A Hunt Full of Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Seri's episode here!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SG9AsdILeU&list=PLbgqvuoYGITfdpG_DBj7JlYB58b6XH6eT&index=3&t=0s
> 
> Remember, all these characters are not mine, I'm just writing out what happens in these youtube episodes!

It had started to rain on the second night Mossleaf spent in the forest. She’d been hunting all day, but to no avail. The prey was too crafty for her here. 

She found a rocky outcropping to sleep under, and she stretched until she was comfortable. The pouring rain lulled her to sleep under the stars.

When she woke, the rain was gone, leaving pure, untouched night sky in its wake. Mossleaf sat up, feeling her breath disappear from the beauty of it all.

Then she smelled it- a lizard.

Creeping away from her shelter, the she-cat kept low to the ground, nose and whiskers twitching as she sniffed out her prey. She spotted it, scuttling around in an open, grassy area.

Mossleaf wasted no time in pouncing. She chased the lizard through the still-wet grass, claws out in eager anticipation. Just as she was about to catch it, though, it scrambled up a smooth rock and disappeared. 

Hissing indignantly, Mossleaf stalked away and made dirt, growling all the while. Her belly was empty, and was demanding she notice it.

Sniffing for prey churned up another lizard, but yielded the same result at the last one. She’d settle for even a beetle at this point. Fishing in the pond was futile, the fish were far too small, and she nearly fell in trying to catch one. 

Another lizard showed up, and another failed catch was on her paws. Mossleaf yowled at the moon angrily. “Why is the prey here so hard to catch?” She demanded.

Finally, _finally_ , Mossleaf found some easy prey. A small turtle, walking slowly towards the pond. Leaping on it was easy, and it was dead withing heartbeats. Although there wasn’t much meat, she was still grateful. It was better than nothing, she supposed.

After the first catch, her luck seemed to turn. She caught a bird, and a fat one at that, and proudly brought it back to where she had been sleeping.

The other thing Mossleaf had noticed, however, was the scent of another cat. She couldn’t find the source, but that scent brought both hope and dread to the young cat.

Besides the scent of cat, Mossleaf found herself with a lot of twoleg trash. Odd, really. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.

Another bird joined her growing fresh-kill pile, and Mossleaf was ready to call it a day with the hunting. Maybe she’d go speak to Willow. She was very lonely, after all.

But then, she saw it: a snake.

A large one, too. It would feed her for a long time, that was for certain. But… was it to big? Would it bite her?

She almost back away. Almost gave into the fear and the doubt. But, she found she just couldn’t.

“I am a warrior!” Mossleaf yowled, leaping at the snake, all four paws outstretched. She landed squarely on top of it and she bit down, causing the creature to writhe beneath her.

It was over all too soon. The snake lay, limp, at her paws.

And Mossleaf, with enough food to last her a long while, picked up the snake and trotted off into the forest.


	3. Clawing Away at the Clan Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go watch Seri's episode here!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJk909j72uQ&list=PLbgqvuoYGITfdpG_DBj7JlYB58b6XH6eT&index=3
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short lol. I got a little caught up in watching and watched three episodes without stopping. So I had to try and remember what happened as best I could. These will get longer, I promise!

Mossleaf was not having a good time. Why had she ever thought she could do this on her own? 

Talking with Willow wasn’t very fulfilling. She needed to speak with cats, not odd green twolegs.

And she also needed to stretch her legs. The rain had stopped overnight, leaving a sunny day behind it. Light dappled through the branches of the trees, making sunny patterns on the forest floor. It took everything in her to not pounce on them like a kit.

As well as being lonely, and lost, and hungry, and completely unsure of what she was going to do, she also felt itching all through her pelt. Fleas. She had fleas.

Mossleaf searched for a mouse. Or a rat. Or some kind of rodent. But this forest was full of reptiles, birds, and bugs. Not a mouse to be seen.

Growling with frustration, Mossleaf wandered away from where she’d been sleeping, looking for something to scratch. She walked quite a ways away before she found something.

A small sapling, with thin bark. Perfect. She dug her claws into it, sighing with relief. She scratched until her claws felt brand new, and then scratched some more, just to be sure. 

And for good measure, she squatted and made dirt on the roots, marking her territory. While she wasn’t sure if this was where she’d live permanently, she wanted to keep away hostile creatures.

Mossleaf walked around, examining the forest area she’d been staying in. The trees thinned out around the strange twoleg structure, and she made sure to scratch extra well there, to keep the pesky twolegs far, far away.

Even as she clawed the trees, she still felt like something was missing. She needed Clanmates. 

She’d smelled cat scent earlier, so she wondered if there were any others nearby. Maybe there were some loners or rogues who weren’t afraid of Clan life.

She’d have to leave the territory sooner or later, she decided. It may as well be now. 

Tail held high, Mossleaf leapt over her freshly-marked borders and began the trek out of the forest.


	4. Journey of the Many Clanless Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is a bunch of chapters in one day lol. Anyway, these are gonna be getting longer I promise. Anyway, watch the video here!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1JbtpEju8c&list=PLbgqvuoYGITfdpG_DBj7JlYB58b6XH6eT&index=4
> 
> Also, Seri, if you ever read this, hi!! I love you!! You're literally my favorite youtuber ever and you're incredible!

Mossleaf trotted away from the forest, watching the trees thin above her until there were none left. She traveled alongside a dirt Thunderpath, used so rarely that there was hardly any scent of the Monsters on it. 

The she-cat was exhausted by the time she’d traveled all the way down the long mountainside from where the forest was located. The dirt Thunderpath was leading onto a stone one, and she needed a break before she crossed it.

There was a small twoleg den nearby, and Mossleaf made her way over to it. She was halfway there when she smelled something… off.

Wolf.

She darted quickly away, hiding in the thick bushes beside the twoleg den. She had only smelled wolves once before, in her old Clan. They were so rare, but she’d seen the damage with her own two eyes. There was no way she could take on a wolf by herself.

In her old Clan, with her old life, Mossleaf had trained as a medicine cat. She knew the ins and outs of herbs and injuries and all the ways to heal. And that had been good enough for her.

But now… something had changed in the short amount of time she was away. Maybe it was the snowstorm. Maybe it was the forest magic that brought her back from the brink of death. But whatever the reason, Mossleaf just couldn’t see herself content as a medicine cat anymore.

She found herself panting from the sudden realization, and she sat down on the cool earth to catch her breath. She was hungry.

The wolf scent was fading, though she’d never caught sight of the elusive animal. Slowly, she crept from the bushes by the twoleg den. When nothing leapt out at her, she ventured further.

Her belly rumbled, and she wished she’d eaten before she started the journey. She didn’t even know where she was. And there wasn’t a single prey scent around her.

Still, that didn’t stop her from trying. Mossleaf stalked around, finding nothing but spiders and beetles. She ate them, and they filled the void, but she would have to eat again soon.

Feeling a bit better with no sign of the wolf anywhere, Mossleaf began to move away from the twoleg nest, hoping to get away before she was spotted. 

She was mustering up the courage to cross the giant stone Thunderpath when a sudden sight caught her eye.

Across the path, something was moving. She moved closer, as close as she dared, and nearly had her breath taken away by what she saw.

Cats. All of them looking slightly worse for wear, but whole nonetheless, trotting away. She watched as they all traveled further and further, pelt colors sticking out.

Black cats, tortoiseshells, white cats, tabby cats, even a giant golden one that was devastatingly handsome. Mossleaf felt her fur heat up even all the way across the Thunderpath.

Checking both ways to make sure no Monsters were in sight, Mossleaf plunged across the Thunderpath, bounding over the hard, smelly stone in a flash. 

She made her way to a large, open area, and stood, panting. All the cats had gone, leaving her alone again. But this time she wasn’t bothered.

Because their scents were left behind. Leading straight to a giant twoleg nest in the distance.


	5. Meeting the Rogue Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Seri's episode here!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aB7WkKm8uJs&list=PLbgqvuoYGITfdpG_DBj7JlYB58b6XH6eT&index=5
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer than the others and actually has dialogue, so I hope you enjoy!

Mossleaf sat in the field near the twoleg nest, grooming herself quickly. She managed to pick out most of the fleas, and got the mats and tangles from her fur. 

Satisfied that she no longer looked terrible, Mossleaf bounded over the fields, brown tail waving happily. Already the smell of other cats was growing strong again, a scent the she-cat breathed in with pleasure.

As she got closer, she could make out some of the other cats. A light ginger she-cat and a brown tabby tom were wrestling, and Mossleaf couldn’t tell if they were playing.

Suddenly nervous, she slowed her pace. What if all these cats were hostile? She hardly knew how to hunt, let alone fight. She couldn’t defend herself from all these cats at once.

Mossleaf moved slower to the twoleg nest, trying not to seem too nervous. She was so busy watching the tussling cats that she nearly ran into a large gray and brown tomcat.

“Oh!” She yelped. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!”

The tom nodded. “It’s quite all right, really. Are you new here? I can show you where the twolegs keep the food.”

“I am new, but I’m not here for food.” Mossleaf chuckled. “I just wanted to meet some other cats.”

The tom shrugged. “My name’s Quail. How about you?”

“I’m Mossleaf.”

“An interesting name.” He said thoughtfully.

“I’m a warrior.” She explained. “I’m trying to find cats who want to live in the forest with me. Hunting, living in the wild, all of that kind of stuff.”

Quail smiled at her. “It was nice to meet you, Mossleaf, but I have to go. I don’t know what kind of luck you’ll get down here. Most cats are just here for a free meal.”

The tomcat trotted off, leaving Mossleaf behind. The young cat sighed. Well, it was a start.

“Hello! Are you new here?” The same greeting came to Mossleaf, startling her.

“I’m not.” She explained. “I’m just here to see other cats. What’s your name?”

This tomcat was elderly, mostly white with large patches of silvery gray fur. One of his eyes was brown, while the other was a milky white. Blind in one eye, Mossleaf determined.

“I haven’t got a proper name.” The tom said simply. “My old owners called me Fang, but it doesn’t suit me anymore. Feel free to call me what you like.”

Confused, Mossleaf only nodded. “Okay.”

The tom, Fang, or whatever his name was, sat down with her, licking a paw and drawing it over his ear.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen a green cat, you know.” Mossleaf startled, jerking her head up.

“You’ve seen green cats before?”

The tom laughed. “No. Just messing with you. Have a good day.” He trotted off, leaving poor Mossleaf more confused than before.

More cats raced by, none of them stopping to talk. Mossleaf began to realize she was just one more cat in this giant lake of other cats. There was no organization here. They all just gathered because twolegs gave them food.

Were these cats even cut out to be warriors?

The pale ginger she-cat that had been fighting before stopped, meowing at Mossleaf as she passed.

“Are you new here? Or are you lost? I can help you find your way back to your owners if you’re lost.”

“No, I’m not lost. Just visiting.” Mossleaf purred. “Thank you though.”

“My name’s Dawn.” The cat offered. “Nice to meet you.”

“Mossleaf.” She replied. “Nice to meet you, two.”

Dawn purred happily and sat down, dragging Mossleaf into a sudden conversation about the weather and the other cats around. She had no clue who half of them were, but found herself enjoying it nonetheless.

Dawn was a kind she-cat, and reminded Mossleaf a bit of one of her old friends. She was the kind of cat who could talk for hours on end, sharing both information and gossip.  
Being with Dawn… almost felt as though she were back with her Clan.

So maybe some of these cats could make it in the wild.

As Dawn finally drifted off, as the sun was setting, Mossleaf felt an itching in her fur. 

The fleas were back.

The first thing she’d teach these cats was how to properly groom themselves, she decided.

Mossleaf bent to try and pick her fur free of the tiny insects, when a flash of golden fur caught her eye. Looking up, she saw the handsome fluffy tom from before. 

“Hello!” Mossleaf called. The tom stopped, turned, and smiled back at her.

“Hi! I’m Lion. Are you new here?”

“Just visiting.” Mossleaf said, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

Lion chuckled. “Not much of a place to visit, is it?”

Mossleaf laughed at that. “Well, I’ll take what I can get. I’ve been all alone in the forest for days now and I thought I was going to go crazy.”

“Days in the forest?” Lion gaped. “How did you not starve to death?”

“I hunted.” Mossleaf purred. “It’s quite simple, really.”

Lion gasped. “No way. That’s so cool. Can you teach me?”

Mossleaf felt her fur flush. “I- I would love to. I’m just visiting right now, but maybe one day you can visit me? I’m up in the forest, over there.” She pointed with her tail.

Lion grinned. “That would be so cool. I’ll see you around, I guess.” The giant tom went to turn away, then suddenly went back to facing her.

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“It’s Mossleaf.” She said.

Lion smiled. “That’s a beautiful name.” Then the golden tom raced off, fluffy tail flared out behind him.

It was completely dark outside now, and Mossleaf needed to find a place to sleep. Her claws were also aching, too.

The only issue was: there was nothing for her to scratch. Eventually she settled for a random twoleg object left outside, digging her claws in deep until they felt better. 

She saw some cats going inside, but that was the last thing Mossleaf wanted to do.

The brown she-cat traveled away from the twoleg nest, searching for a bush or a rock to sleep under for the night. Instead, in the dark, she stumbled upon a golden she-cat.

“Hey, watch it!” She snapped. Mossleaf stepped back, apologizing profusely. 

“Oh, sorry. I thought you were Trout.” The she-cat said. Mossleaf nodded, not exactly remembering which one Trout was.

“I’m Honey, by the way. And you are-”

“Mossleaf. I’m just visiting from the forest.”

“The forest?” Honey chuckled. “You’re a long way from home, then.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Well,” Honey continued, “If you’re staying here tonight, go sleep by the pond. Not many cats will bother you there.”

Mossleaf thanked her, and Honey trotted off, headed for the twoleg nest. 

Rain began to fall as Mossleaf searched for the pond Honey had mentioned, until she was wet enough to actually consider going inside the twoleg nest, just for the night.

But she had to be getting close, so Mossleaf trekked on. In the gloom, she saw another cat racing towards her, and she yowled to get their attention.

“Hello! Do you know where the pond is?” She called. The cat, a colorpoint tomcat, stopped in front of her.

“Depends. Have you seen Honey?” From his tone of voice, Mossleaf determined that this must be the Trout that Honey was talking about. He certainly seemed obnoxious   
enough to warrant the yowling Honey had given to her instead.

“She’s inside the nest.” Mossleaf said. Trout grinned and dashed off again, hardly taking time to gesture the correct direction with his tail. The she-cat sighed and continued on.

At the pond, there was only one cat, still asleep outside despite the rain. Mossleaf remembered him as Crow, and fell asleep near the black tom.

She was woken later by a gray tom who came to sniff her, but ran away before she could properly speak. She was about to go back to sleep when she spotted a large white tomcat standing beside the pond.

“Hello.” She said quietly. “I’m Mossleaf. How are you?”

The tom didn’t say much, only offering his name, Bear. Mossleaf nodded, standing side by side as the white cat watched the water in the pond rippling with raindrops splattering on its surface.

Eventually Bear drifted away, leaving Mossleaf to go right back to sleep.

It was thunder that woke her up this time, accompanied by flashes of lightning illuminating the night sky. Deciding that she didn’t want to be exposed to the elements, Mossleaf put aside her pride and headed for the twoleg nest.

She didn’t go inside, but she found the large wooden platform that was covered and sheltered from the rain, and she hopped on that and fell asleep. This time, nothing disturbed her.

This time, she wasn’t woken by anything but the sun peeking through the clouds of the morning.

Lion was asleep beside her on the wooden platform, and Mossleaf sat up suddenly. The movement disturbed the tomcat, who hopped down to the ground.

“You seemed lonely.” Lion said. “I didn’t want you to get cold out here on your own.”

“That’s kind of you, but I’m fine.” Mossleaf told him. “I’m tough.”

Lion shrugged. “Suit yourself, Mossleaf.”

The brown she-cat chuckled at that. “All right. I should go back now. Perhaps I’ll see you again soon, Lion.”

The golden tom nodded. “I’d like that.” Mossleaf trotted off, ready to head back to the forest.

She made her way out of the twoleg area with little attention, only stopping once more to say hello to two other cats, Crow and Branch, before she was crossing the 

Thunderpath again and making her way up the mountainside.

Because there was one small problem that she had realized last night, out in the rain.

She had no place to talk to StarClan.


End file.
